February 7, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The February 7, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 7, 2011 at Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary After months, Mr. McMahon finally made his eagerly-anticipated return to Raw – and it was worth the wait. The Chairman opened the program to inform the WWE Universe that next week, the host of this year's WrestleMania will be revealed! After Randy Orton punted their colleague, Husky Harris, in the skull last week, The New Nexus was hungry for retribution. As a result, the group surrounded The Viper and beat him down mercilessly. The group's leader, CM Punk, then explained why he had cost Orton the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble: He hadn't forgotten that WWE's Apex Predator cost him his World Heavyweight Championship in 2008. However, that was hardly the end of their night. The anonymous Raw General Manager eschewed the group's “gang mentality” and announced that members of The New Nexus would compete in individual matches against participants in the upcoming Raw Elimination Chamber Match. The bouts would culminate in a contest between New Nexus leader CM Punk and John Cena. In the first match of the evening, Nexus strongman Mason Ryan faced off with R-Truth. Ryan showed he possesses both size and sadism. The Welshman refused to release his submission hold, punishing Truth's legs. His insistence cost Ryan the bout due to disqualification. The bad blood flowed thick when Divas Champion Eve teamed up with Gail Kim & Tamina to compete against The Bella Twins & Melina. With loads of animosity looming large, it was the recently crowned Divas Champion who secured the win for her team by pinning Melina. Eve's troubles aren't over just yet, though. Next week, the Divas Champion must defend her title against former champion Natalya. In their effort to weaken each of CM Punk's Elimination Chamber opponents, The New Nexus scored yet again. This time, it was Michael McGillicutty who tackled the challenge of John Morrison. Although The Shaman of Sexy prevailed, he was ambushed after the bout when The Second City Savior struck him from behind, sprayed a chemical substance in his eyes and kicked him in the head. If WWE Champion The Miz thinks he can coast in his title match against Jerry “The King” Lawler at WWE Elimination Chamber, he'd better think again. The WWE Hall of Famer teamed with U.S. Champion Daniel Bryan against Miz & Ted DiBiase. Lawler showed that he remains a force inside the ring when he used his experience to level The “Fortunate Son” for the three-count. CM Punk continues to prove himself a shrewd operator. Prior to a match pitting David Otunga against King Sheamus, the head of The New Nexus presumably orchestrated a scuffle between the Irishman and Mark Henry by planting false accusations between the two. In addition to shielding his disciple from potential harm, the move also sparked a blow-up between The World's Strongest Man and The Celtic Warrior, who was reeling from the effects of The World's Strongest Slam. Alberto Del Rio outlasted 39 other Superstars to prevail in the Royal Rumble Match. The man he sent over the top rope to win, WWE Tag Team Champion Santino Marella, wanted a second chance. Unfortunately for the Italian, the outcome was similar. Marella ended up tapping out to the Mexican elitist. CM Punk and John Cena will square off inside the Elimination Chamber in two weeks. The combatants got a head start tonight, though, when they clashed in a singles match. Before he would allow himself to fall victim to Punk's minions, 2010's WWE Superstar of the Year caught his opponent with a low blow. The shot got Cena disqualified and left Punk reeling. The remainder of The New Nexus charged down the entrance ramp. As Mason Ryan attended to his boss, Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga took aim at Cena. Before they could avenge Punk, however, Jerry “The King” Lawler handed Cena a steel chair, which he used to clobber the two Nexi and send a clear message to The Second City Savior: John Cena isn't about to go without a fight. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Zack Ryder *R-Truth defeated Mason Ryan by Disqualification (2:25) *Tamina, Gail Kim & Eve Torres defeated Melina, Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) (2:25) *John Morrison defeated Michael McGillicutty (2:30) *Daniel Bryan & Jerry Lawler defeated Ted DiBiase & The Miz (w/ Maryse) (9:05) *King Sheamus vs. David Otunga ended in a No Contest *Alberto Del Rio defeated Santino Marella (3:00) *CM Punk defeated John Cena by DQ (4:50) *Dark Match: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw 2.7.11.1.jpg Raw 2.7.11.2.jpg Raw 2.7.11.3.jpg Raw 2.7.11.4.jpg Raw 2.7.11.5.jpg Raw 2.7.11.6.jpg Raw 2.7.11.7.jpg Raw 2.7.11.8.jpg Raw 2.7.11.9.jpg Raw 2.7.11.10.jpg Raw 2.7.11.11.jpg Raw 2.7.11.12.jpg Raw 2.7.11.13.jpg Raw 2.7.11.14.jpg Raw 2.7.11.15.jpg Raw 2.7.11.16.jpg Raw 2.7.11.17.jpg Raw 2.7.11.18.jpg Raw 2.7.11.19.jpg Raw 2.7.11.20.jpg Raw 2.7.11.21.jpg Raw 2.7.11.22.jpg Raw 2.7.11.23.jpg Raw 2.7.11.24.jpg Raw 2.7.11.25.jpg Raw 2.7.11.26.jpg Raw 2.7.11.27.jpg Raw 2.7.11.28.jpg Raw 2.7.11.29.jpg Raw 2.7.11.30.jpg Raw 2.7.11.31.jpg Raw 2.7.11.32.jpg Raw 2.7.11.33.jpg Raw 2.7.11.34.jpg Raw 2.7.11.35.jpg Raw 2.7.11.36.jpg Raw 2.7.11.37.jpg Raw 2.7.11.38.jpg Raw 2.7.11.39.jpg Raw 2.7.11.40.jpg Raw 2.7.11.41.jpg Raw 2.7.11.42.jpg Raw 2.7.11.43.jpg Raw 2.7.11.44.jpg Raw 2.7.11.45.jpg Raw 2.7.11.46.jpg Raw 2.7.11.47.jpg Raw 2.7.11.48.jpg Raw 2.7.11.49.jpg Raw 2.7.11.50.jpg Raw 2.7.11.51.jpg Raw 2.7.11.52.jpg Raw 2.7.11.53.jpg Raw 2.7.11.54.jpg Raw 2.7.11.55.jpg Raw 2.7.11.56.jpg Raw 2.7.11.57.jpg Raw 2.7.11.58.jpg Raw 2.7.11.59.jpg Raw 2.7.11.60.jpg Raw 2.7.11.61.jpg Raw 2.7.11.62.jpg Raw 2.7.11.63.jpg Raw 2.7.11.64.jpg Raw 2.7.11.65.jpg Raw 2.7.11.66.jpg Raw 2.7.11.67.jpg Raw 2.7.11.68.jpg Raw 2.7.11.69.jpg Raw 2.7.11.70.jpg Raw 2.7.11.71.jpg Raw 2.7.11.72.jpg Raw 2.7.11.73.jpg Raw 2.7.11.74.jpg Raw 2.7.11.75.jpg Raw 2.7.11.76.jpg Raw 2.7.11.77.jpg Raw 2.7.11.78.jpg Raw 2.7.11.79.jpg Raw 2.7.11.80.jpg Raw 2.7.11.81.jpg Raw 2.7.11.82.jpg Raw 2.7.11.83.jpg Raw 2.7.11.84.jpg Raw 2.7.11.85.jpg Raw 2.7.11.86.jpg Raw 2.7.11.87.jpg Raw 2.7.11.88.jpg Raw 2.7.11.89.jpg Raw 2.7.11.90.jpg Raw 2.7.11.91.jpg Raw 2.7.11.92.jpg Raw 2.7.11.93.jpg Raw 2.7.11.94.jpg Raw 2.7.11.95.jpg Raw 2.7.11.96.jpg Raw 2.7.11.97.jpg Raw 2.7.11.98.jpg Raw 2.7.11.99.jpg Raw 2.7.11.100.jpg Raw 2.7.11.101.jpg Raw 2.7.11.102.jpg Raw 2.7.11.103.jpg Raw 2.7.11.104.jpg Raw 2.7.11.105.jpg Raw 2.7.11.106.jpg Raw 2.7.11.107.jpg Raw 2.7.11.108.jpg Raw 2.7.11.109.jpg Raw 2.7.11.110.jpg Raw 2.7.11.112.jpg Raw 2.7.11.113.jpg Raw 2.7.11.114.jpg Raw 2.7.11.115.jpg Raw 2.7.11.116.jpg Raw 2.7.11.117.jpg Raw 2.7.11.118.jpg Raw 2.7.11.119.jpg Raw 2.7.11.120.jpg Raw 2.7.11.121.jpg Raw 2.7.11.122.jpg Raw 2.7.11.123.jpg Raw 2.7.11.124.jpg Raw 2.7.11.125.jpg Raw 2.7.11.126.jpg Raw 2.7.11.127.jpg Raw 2.7.11.128.jpg Raw 2.7.11.129.jpg Raw 2.7.11.130.jpg Raw 2.7.11.131.jpg Raw 2.7.11.132.jpg Raw 2.7.11.133.jpg Raw 2.7.11.134.jpg Raw 2.7.11.135.jpg Raw 2.7.11.136.jpg Raw 2.7.11.137.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #924 results * Raw #924 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events